Riley-Fiona Relationship
The relationship between Riley Stavros and Fiona Coyne is known as Riona (Ri'ley/Fi'ona) or Filey (F'iona/R'iley) Relationship History Overview The two first became associated with each other when Fiona claimed Riley was her boyfriend in order to get Dave Turner off her back. The two become interested in each other, and began to date in Shoot to Thrill. Fiona however, suspects through the course of their relationship that Riley is gay. They end their relationship in Beat It (1), after Fiona confronts Riley and tells him that she refuses to be associated with someone who is afraid of who they are. Season 9 In Shoot to Thrill, Riley spots Fiona taking part in Degrassi's fashion club. Still convinced that the right girl can "straighten" him out, Riley is determined to get Fiona to go out with him. Meanwhile, Dave Turner is flirting with Fiona, despite her obvious lack of interest in the ninth grader. Riley interrupts the two, and he and Fiona seem to hit it off. After Riley leaves, Dave tells Fiona that while Riley seems like a gentleman, he is a "pure playa". In an attempt to finally get Dave to leave her alone, she tells him that she and Riley are dating. Rumours begin to spread around the halls of Degrassi that Riley and Fiona are a couple. After learning of the rumor, Riley decides to ask her out on a real date, which she accepts. On their first official date, while Riley goes to get a hot dog, Nathan goes up to Fiona, asking her about Riley. Riley returns soon afterwards, realizing who Nathan was. He pretends he doesn't know him, and leaves with Fiona. The next day, Fiona talks to Declan Coyne about how she thinks that Riley is gay, but Declan assures her that her 'gay-dar' is defected. Although Fiona still has a feeling that Riley is gay, she begins a relationship with him, and they plan to go to The Dot after school. In Beat It (1), Riley wants to prove that he doesn't like boys after getting a sudden erection in lifeguard class. He invites Fiona to his house, attempting to sleep with her. They make out for a bit, but when Riley gets too rough, Fiona pushes him off, telling him that she refuses to have sex with him because she still has a feeling that he's gay. Riley lashes out on Fiona, telling her to leave, causing her to leave his home out of fear. The next day at school, Fiona confronts Riley about what had happened the previous day, insinuating that there is something wrong with him. Fiona breaks up with him, stating that she refuses to date someone who is afraid of who they are. In Beat It (2), Riley runs after Fiona, who doesn't want to talk to him, and asks about her proposition to keep dating him while he figures out who he is. She tells him she doesn't even pretend to date thugs, and questions his logic about how it is better to be known as a gay basher than a gay person. She stares at him and walks away in disgust, but Riley is interrupted before he can pursue her. Later, Riley approaches Fiona at her locker, and apologizes to her, saying he is now getting help. She congratulates him, and he asks if she is interested in having a real boyfriend after he is "cured." Fiona tells him that homosexuality cannot be cured, and comments that he must really hate himself. She walks away, and Riley yells at her back, "Too bad you can't cure bitch!" She tells him that they don't talk anymore and continues to walk away from him. Season 11 In Extraordinary Machine (2), they are both seen meeting up before the play along with Eli and Clare. Timeline *Start Up: Shoot to Thrill (903) *Broke Up: Beat It (1) (907) **Reason: Fiona mocked Riley's self-hatred, causing him to call her a bitch. Trivia *They are both members of the LGBT community - Riley is a homosexual and Fiona is a lesbian. *They dated each other before they knew they liked their same sex. *They are both good friends with Anya MacPherson. *They are two homosexuals of different genders and they were in a heterosexual relationship. *They both had crushes on heterosexuals - Riley had a crush on Peter and Fiona had a crush on Holly J. Gallery 987.jpg 5433m.png th_degrassi9030197.jpg image12gg.jpg 5754.png Shoot_to_thrill_1.jpg 34242.png 4543f.png 5444m.png 4554.png 6434m.png th_degrassi9030118.jpg 454j.png th_degrassi9030114.jpg 5463g.png fiona and rileu.jpg|Fiona and Riley 5643n.png DG.jpg 6544f.png 645k.png th_degrassi9030129.jpg 34543.png 464k.png th_degrassi9030128.jpg tumblr_lexxpq9iG71qg77kao1_500.jpg Normal degrassi machine 09HR.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 9 Category:Interactions Category:Relationships Category:Conflicts Category:Season 11 Category:Degrassi Category:LGBT